In the dark, grey Sky
by Eaglechen
Summary: Meine erdachte Nachfolgestory zu Balines' "Nur einmal noch". Ran lebt glücklich mit seiner Schwester außerhalb Tokyos, fernab von dem Leben eines Killers. Doch hat er nicht noch etwas vergessen?
1. Default Chapter

In the dark, grey Sky  
  
Author: Eaglechen  
  
Youji_kun@web.de  
  
Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
  
Pairing: Ran x Yohji x Ran  
  
Warnings: angst, dark, teilweise Songfic  
  
Raiting: PG (bis jetzt)  
  
Disclamer: Weiß Kreuz gehört immer noch nicht mir und egal, wie häufig ich Koyasu mit meiner Wattebällchenattacke drohe... er rückt noch nicht einmal Yohji raus *brumm* ´.` . Geld mache ich damit auch net… so langsam könnte ich damit aber anfangen *eg*  
  
Ebenfalls gehören mir weder der Song ‚Melodramma' von Andrea Bocelli noch der Song ‚Rainy Day Man' aus Sailor Moon.   
  
Kommentar: Diese Story ist meine gedachte Weiterführung von Balines' FF ‚Nur einmal noch'. (Das geschieht mir ihrer Erlaubnis, ich will also keine Morddrohungen oder ähnliches sehen ^____^). Außerdem ist das nicht die ultimative Weiterführung, also nicht im Sinne, wie es sich Balines wohl gedacht hatte, sondern nur meine persönliche Vorstellung. Wer sich einen anderen Ausgang für ‚Nur einmal noch' erträumt hatte und auch nichts anderes akzeptieren würde, sollte dies hier nicht lesen.  
  
Des Weiteren setze ich hier mal ganz, ganz vorsichtig eine OOC Warnung für den Charakter des Yohjis. Unter Vorbehalt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, denn er hat eine Entwicklung durch und Gründe, wieso er nun ist, so wie er ist. Nur, dass ich später nicht eine rübergezogen bekomme ^^ .  
  
Die Sichtweisen werden variieren, teils Aya POV, teils der allwissende Autor *sprich: meinereiner ^____^V*, ob Yohji POV, das weiß ich noch nicht, muss ich sehen, ob es reinpasst oder nicht.   
  
Zudem habe ich mir vorgenommen in jeden Teil eine Lyric irgendwo in einer Szene unterzubringen. Wieso? Keine Ahnung, hatte Lust zu *smile*  
  
Hmmmm… ich denke das war's mit meiner Vorankündigung. Reicht ja auch zu *schaut sich den ellenlangen Text an*. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^_^  
  
Mein erster Teil. Schade, Balinese, dass du anscheinend net da warst, ob dir es noch mal durch zu lesen ;_; *sniff*. Bitte melde dich bei mir, dann bekommst du auf jeden fall den zweiten Teil.   
  
An ganz, ganz liebes Dankeschön geht an Drache und Rave. Ich weiß, wie viel Mühe ihr euch immer für mich gebt und ich bin euch wirklich, wirklich dankbar dafür *beide herzlich drückt*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hab ich schon einmal davon erzählt, wie schnell die Augenblicke vergehen, wenn man glücklich ist? Wie sie an einem vorbei rasen, als wären sie nichts mehr wert? Nur kleine Sterne im unendlichen Kosmos der Zeit?   
  
Jede Sekunde, jede Minute, ja, jeden Tag erlebe ich es mit, spüre, wie ich um das ‚Gestern' trauere, weil ich da glücklich war und wie ich auf das ‚Morgen' hoffe, weil ich es da immer noch so sein kann. Wie ich im ‚Jetzt' glücklich bin.   
  
Nie hatte ich geglaubt, dass es noch einmal so sein könnte, denke ich an früher, wo eine Woche wie ein Jahr war und jede Minute quälend langsam verstrich, als hätte sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich bei mir aufzuhalten, sich eine Pause in meiner Nähe zu gönnen.   
  
Verfluchte Zeit, dachte ich mir damals und nun versuche ich sie fest zu halten, sie dazu zu überreden, wieder bei mir eine Rast einzulegen, so dass ich Augenblicke noch intensiver genießen kann. Es gelingt mir nicht.   
  
Sechs Monate sind so wenig Zeit, sie sind nichts. Früher waren sie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Sechs Monate nun schon, ein halbes Jahr, lebe ich mit meiner Schwester fernab von meiner Vergangenheit, irgendwo auf dem Land außerhalb Tokios. Ein kleines, weißes Haus umringt von grün und Gartenzäunen, noch kein Hund, aber der kommt noch, denn sie wünscht sich einen. Und sie weiß, dass ich ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann. Eine perfekte Familienidylle. Wären wir nicht Bruder und Schwester, wäre jetzt bestimmt auch noch ein kleiner Sohn unterwegs, so wie man es immer in der Werbung sieht, wenn eine strahlende Mutter mit ihrem strahlenden Gatten, ihren strahlenden Kindern, ihrem strahlendem Hund und ihrem strahlenden Haus erklärt, dass das Waschpulver dafür verantwortlich sei, dass alles so strahlt.   
  
Ich sehe nach draußen. Die letzten, grellen Sonnenstrahlen erheben die Braun- und Rottöne des Laubes, trocknen die Wäsche, die dort auf der Leine baumelt. Wir benutzen dieses Waschmittel nicht, glücklich bin ich trotzdem.   
  
Der Grund dafür springt gerade auf meinen Rücken und bringt mich zum taumeln, lacht, als ich beinahe die Treppe hinunterfalle und mich noch in letzter Sekunde halten kann. Sie wird sich wohl nie ändern, mein kleiner Wildfang, aber das ist gut so. Sie ist mein Gegensatz, den ich brauche, mein Ruhepol in mir, auch wenn sie nicht so wirkt, mein Leben. Sie ist alles, wofür ich noch lebe und wahrt meine Identität. Sie zeigt mir, wer ich bin. Ihr großer Bruder, ihr Beschützer, ihr Wächter. Ihr einziger naher Verwandter. Ihre Liebe so wie sie meine Liebe ist. Ich liebe dich, Aya-chan und du erwiderst es. Deswegen bin ich glücklich.   
  
„Ran, bringst du mich gleich zum Treffen der Foto AG?"  
  
Ich nicke. Natürlich Aya, alles was du willst. Mein Ein und alles, ich tue alles, so lange ich dich lachen sehe, so lange ich ein „Bruderherz" aus deinem Mund höre. Deine Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben. Ja, lache. Lache für mich, lass mich der Grund sein, wieso du mich so anstrahlst. „Danke!!! Ich liebe dich, Ran!!!" Ich bin es.  
  
Sie geht nun wieder zur Schule, wiederholt die Jahre, die sie verpasst hat. Später will sie studieren, das hat sie mir erzählt. Psychologie, weil sie dadurch die Menschen verstehen lernt. Ich hoffe, dass du dann dein Wissen nie bei mir anwendest, Aya-chan.  
  
Das ist mir wirklich nicht geheuer, ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass Therapeuten so etwas wie Hellseher sind, die genau wissen, wer man selbst ist. Sie soll nicht wissen, wer ich einmal war, denn dieses dunkle Stück Vergangenheit gehört zwangsläufig zu mir. Alles, Aya-chan, alles darfst du von mir wissen, weißt du bereits, aber bitte nicht das. Dieser kleine Teil bitteres Leben, welches ich selbst verdrängen will.   
  
Es geht nicht. Zu häufig sehe ich Dinge, erkenne Leute, befinde mich an Orten, die mich daran erinnern. Da ist eines der Mädchen, welches Tag täglich im Koneko stand, dort ist ein Blumenhändler, in den Nachrichten sehe ich Verbrechen, die vielleicht hätten verhindert werden können. Durch meine Hand. Wenn Aya-chan dann in meiner Nähe ist, fühle ich mich jedes Mal ertappt, habe Angst, dass sie sehen könnte, wer ich war. Dein Bruder war ein Killer, hat blutgetränkte Hände, die er versucht, an der Rache für seine Familie und an seiner Schwester abzuwischen.   
  
Manchmal überdeckt dieser Schatten mein jetziges Leben. Nicht oft, nur in Stunden, wenn ich alleine bin und mit meiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert werde. Ich fühle mich schuldig. Schuldig, weil ich Menschen auf den Gewissen habe, schuldig, weil ich Gräueltaten begangen habe, schuldig, weil ich meiner Schwester trotz dessen in die Augen blicke.   
  
Wie gestern, als ich Omi durch einen Zufall auf der Strasse traf. Ich war erstaunt gewesen, wie erwachsen er in diesen sechs Monaten geworden ist, hätte ihn beinahe gar nicht mehr wieder erkannt. Nicht nur, dass ich glaube, dass er mich einmal von der Körperlänge her erreichen wird. Seine Gesichtszüge, seine Mimiken und Gestiken sind um so vieles reifer und auch ernster geworden, dass ich mir fast Sorgen gemacht habe, dass er so werden wird, wie ich es einst war. Zurückgezogen und alleine, kalt und gefühllos, zu nachdenklich, zu unmenschlich. Aber ich brauchte mir keine Sorgen machen, denn seine herzliche Art alles und jeden zu mögen, immer zu versuchen, einen anderen Weg als Abscheu und Hass zu finden, hat er beibehalten. Er ist derselbe Mensch wie früher… nur um 6 Monate älter.   
  
  
  
Ein fast erwachsener Mensch. Was erzähle ich, er ist schon längst erwachsen, denn kein anderer Jugendlicher seines Alters trägt denselben Erfahrungsschatz und dieselbe Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern wie er. Niemand musste in so kurzer Zeit heranreifen wie er. Er hat Menschen getötet genau wie ich. Andere 18 jährige Jungen gehen aus. Wenn Samstags Abend das Tokyoer Nachtleben begann und seine Schulkameraden einen Club nach dem anderen unsicher machten, zog er sich die Handschuhe über und ging auf Jagd. Das war unsere Party. Eine Party in der Stille und im Dunklen. Mit der Musik des Todes und dem Rhythmus der Nacht feierten wir bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, die einzigen Gäste waren die Angst, der Tod, der Schmerz und die Qual; die Reue, die nach jedem Tropfen fremden Blutes, welches durch unsere Hände zur Erde fiel, eine immer größere Rolle als Ehrengast auf unserer kleinen Feier einnahm und die Opfer, die jedes Mal als Verlierer nach Hause gingen.   
  
Ich hasse Partys. Ich habe es nur nie erwähnt.   
  
Schon wieder falle ich zurück in die Vergangenheit und nur der bloße Gedanke an das Treffen mit einem früheren Weißmitglied veranlasst mich dazu. Ich sollte aufhören daran zu denken. Nur… ich kann nicht.   
  
Omi erzählte mir, dass er auf eine Schule für Informationstechnik gehen würde und sich nun voll und ganz auf sein Studium konzentriere. Er muss wohl meinen verwunderten Blick bemerkt haben und ich gebe zu: ich war verwundert. Woher hatte er die Zeit dazu? Früher war es schwierig genug, die normale Schule mit unserem Job zu verbinden. Morgens 7 Uhr aufstehen, 8 Uhr zur Schule, 16 Uhr wieder nach Hause kommen, im Laden arbeiten, Mission am Abend und irgendwann die Nacht einmal nach Hause kommen. Das war Omis Alltag. Ich bewundere ihn immer noch für diese Leistung, die er damals erbracht hatte. Und nun… ist alles anders? Alles aus und vorbei, fast vier Jahre meines Lebens sind fast vollständig verbrannt worden? Nur noch ein Häufchen Asche, dass nicht einmal zur Wiedergeburt reicht? Kein Phönix, der aus ihr wieder aufersteht? Ich sollte froh sein… und war es nicht. Die Nachricht traf mich, obwohl sie mir eigentlich egal sein müsste. Mit Kritiker verbindet mich kaum etwas mehr außer einem mündlichen Vertrag, dass ich im Notfall einsatzbereit bin. Bis jetzt ist das nie eingetreten, Gnade Gott.   
  
Zu Weiß hatte ich also erst Recht keinen Kontakt mehr. Selbst privat sah ich sie nie; niemals in diesen sechs Monaten. Es ist gut so gewesen, ich habe mein eigenes Leben, baue mir alles neu auf, was bis hier hin zerstört wurde. Ich habe alles, was mich glücklich macht. Erinnerungen an die alte Zeit wären hinderlich gewesen, in meinem neuen Leben, und sie gehören auch nicht dorthin. Niemals sollten sie dort hin gehören.  
  
Wieso traf mich die Nachricht der Auflösung von Weiß trotz alledem? Da war plötzlich nichts mehr über von meiner Rache, von meiner alten Zeit. Kein Koneko, wo vier begehrte Floristen arbeiteten, keine Scharren von Mädchen, die ihnen von Rosen bis Unterwäsche alles zuwarfen. Kein Missionsraum, völlig dunkel gehalten um Persers Worten zu lauschen, keine Birman, keine Manx mehr. Keine Todesangst und kein erleichtertes Aufseufzen, wenn ein Auftrag glückte und wir noch am Leben waren. Es war plötzlich alles weg, wie ausgelöscht, einfach nicht mehr da. Ich kam mir vor, als hätte man den Teil meiner Vergangenheit, den ich so sehr verabscheute, gelöscht, ihn ganz simpel durch einen Mausklick ausradiert und doch tat es mir weh. Plötzlich fehlte ein Teil von mir.   
  
Weiß ist nicht mehr, drei neue, ‚freie' Individuen wurden geschaffen und auf das Leben losgelassen wie Tiere, die man Jahrelang in Gefangenschaft hielt und nun endlich frei ließ, nachdem es einem von ihnen gelungen war, sich selbst zu befreien. Freiheit auf das Basis eines Vertrages, genau so, wie bei mir. Es ist besser als der gänzlichen Verpflichtung, Nacht für Nacht töten und um sein Leben bangen zu müssen. Omi scheint diese Chance jedenfalls gut zu nutzen, so lange er diese Freiheit noch hat, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt, so sagte er es selbst, sich für diese Zeit ganz von der Organisation zu lösen. Sie war und ist auch weiterhin seine Familie, nicht nur in finanzieller Hinsicht. Bald schon wird sie viel mehr als das sein. Sein Untertan, sein Gefolge. Ich kann es verstehen, dass die Verbindung nicht gekappt wurde.   
  
Ken, so wurde mir weiter erzählt, trainiere eine Fußballmannschaft an einer Grundschule im Süden von Tokyo. Es hätte mich sehr gewundert, hätte ich etwas anderes erfahren. Ab und an trifft Omi sich wohl noch mit ihm und angeblich habe er jetzt wieder jemanden gefunden, der ihn die Vergangenheit vergessen lässt. Ich habe gehofft, das zu hören. Sie sind glücklich geworden, empfinden dieselbe Freiheit, wie ich, verstehen mich, weil sie sie nun selbst miterleben dürfen. Es ist schön, tun und lassen zu können, was man möchte, sein eigenes Leben zu leben, nicht wahr, Omi?   
  
Und trotzdem wurdest du still und dein Blick finster, dunkel, das Blau in ihm trüb, als du von jenem Mann erzähltest, den ich für immer vergessen, für immer aus meinem Leben streichen wollte. Jedes Bild von ihm, jede Szene mit ihm hatte ich sorgfältig aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannt. Ich wollte nie mehr an ihn denken, nie mehr wegen ihm fühlen müssen. Wieso hatte er mich an ihn erinnert, an den Mann, der mir diese Entscheidung für das neue Leben so schwer gemacht hatte? Es war seine Schuld gewesen, alles seine Schuld. Er war der Grund, weswegen ich so lange gezögert habe, bevor ich ging, der Grund, wieso ich Weiß nicht sofort verlassen konnte. Weil ich… mit ihm etwas Schönes in meinem blutrünstigen Leben bei der Gruppe von Auftragskillern verband. Etwas, was ich nicht hergeben wollte.  
  
Yohji Kudoh, doch Omi verlor nicht viele Worte über ihn. Niemand wisse, wo er jetzt sei und was passiert wäre. Nie wieder hätte er von ihm etwas gehört, auch Manx oder Birman wissen nichts von ihm. Nie wieder habe er ihn gesehen, nicht auf den weiten Straßen Tokyos, die nur die breite Masse kannten, aber keinen einzigen, individuellen Menschen, nicht in irgendeinem Geschäft oder in einem Club oder sonst wo. Wie ein Phantom, das vor ein paar Jahren aufgetaucht war und nun einfach wieder verschwunden ist, keine Spur hinterlassen hatte, nur eine müde Erinnerung in meinem Kopf, die ich eiligst versuche, wieder wegzuwischen. Yohji, warst du es nicht, der ein Lebenszeichen hinterlassen wollte? Und nun? Wo bist du und wieso fange ich in meinem Kopf an, nach dir zu suchen? Ich will nicht an dich denken, ich will nie wieder deine grünen, so liebevollen Augen sehen, die jedes Wort verstanden, welches ich sagte, nie wieder deine Stimme oder gar dein Lachen hören. Du bist Vergangenheit; doch in diesem Moment ganz gegenwärtig. Omis Worte gehen mir nicht aus dem Kopf.  
  
„Ran? Ran??? ONII-CHAN!!?? Hör auf zu träumen, wir müssen los, oder ich komme zu spät." Aya. Meine kleine Aya, mein Lichtblick, bist du es doch immer, die mich aus meinen dunklen Gedanken und Tagträumen reißt. Wie ich dich liebe und du weißt das, sonst würdest du mich nicht auf diese Weise anstrahlen. Du bist alles, was ich brauche, nur du und der Rest ist egal. Deine fröhlich blauen Augen, wie Enzian strahlen sie mich an, so unergründlich manchmal, wenn du ein Geheimnis hütest, doch immer bringen sie mich zum lächeln. Du bist die einzige, die das kann, aber auch das weißt du. Du willst es nur nicht, sagst immer, ich solle mir doch endlich mal eine Freundin suchen und dass ich eine alte Jungfer sei.   
  
In solchen Momenten vergesse ich, dass du nichts von der Zeit weißt, in der du geschlafen hast, wie ein Dornröschen, was auf seinen Prinzen wartet. Hast nicht zugehört, wenn ich dir von ihm erzählt habe, hast es nicht mitbekommen, wie er mir einmal gefolgt war, damit ich bei ihm Trost finden konnte. Hattest du ihn überhaupt gesehen? Er war doch dabei gewesen, als wir uns trafen, kurz, nachdem du aufgewacht warst; hatte zugesehen, wie ich dich überglücklich in meine Arme geschlossen hatte. Womöglich warst du zu benommen, zu schwach gewesen, um ihn zu bemerken. Im Nachhinein denke ich, dass es gut so war. Du würdest jetzt nach ihm fragen. Und ich wüsste keine Antwort.   
  
„Nun komm endlich, Onii-chan."  
  
--------------------------- 3 days later ----------------------------------  
  
Die Abendwolken zogen ihre letzten Bahnen der Nacht entgegen, sich sehnsüchtigst wünschend, dass der Tag doch endlich vorbei gehen würde und die Finsternis herein brach, damit sie ein wenig Ruhe in der Dunkelheit fanden. Doch Ruhe fanden sie nicht. Sie trugen eine Last mit sich, die schwerer und schwerer wurde, die zu groß war, als dass sie sie halten konnten. Regen. Klarer, kalter Regen, der den Dreck von den Strassen spülte und die Stadt noch mehr ins Grau tauchte.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This song of mine  
  
hymn of love  
  
I sing to you now  
  
with my pain  
  
so strong so great  
  
it stabs my heart  
  
Deswegen hast du nie ewige Liebe versprochen. Deswegen war das Wort Liebe niemals von dir ausgegangen. ‚Ich liebe dich' waren Worte, die niemals deine Lippen benetzten. Ich weiß warum. Ich weiß es. Ich hätte es auch damals wissen müssen, wieso bemerke ich es erst jetzt?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
When I think about the first time  
  
I thought I found someone who cared for me  
  
But things were not as they appeared to be  
  
Der Rotschopf rannte die Strasse entlang, voll bepackt mit Einkaufstüten, die seine Arme schwerer und schwerer werden ließ. Der Regen lud nicht gerade dazu ein, sich länger auf Tokyos Straßen aufzuhalten als nötig. Wasser perlte die ebenmäßige Haut entlang, Wasser war es, was seine Kleidung durchdrang, ihm das Gefühl von Klebstoff auf der Haut vermittelte und ihn nur dazu animierte, noch schneller zu rennen um endlich an seinen Porsche zu gelangen. Er hätte das Einkaufen vielleicht doch auf Morgen verschieben sollen, nur, wenn er schon einmal hier war, konnte er das gleich mit erledigen. So hatte er gedacht. Nun verfluchte er sich für diese Entscheidung.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But the morning is clear  
  
among the fields the scent of wine  
  
I dreamt of you and now  
  
I see you still there  
  
Ah, what memories  
  
fresco of hills  
  
I cry what madness  
  
it was to leave and go  
  
Tage ist es her, ewig lange Tage. Keiner weiß, was mir das bedeutet. Ich sehe dich vor mir, doch du bist es nicht. Ein Schüler, nicht du, der da steht. Verrückt muss ich sein, für verrückt halten mich die anderen. Diese Wahrheit aus ihrem Mund. Ich bin verrückt, ich werde verrückt. Ich sehe dich, ich denke an dich, sehe Bilder von dir, erinnere mich an dich. Doch das Original fehlt. Wo ist mein Gemälde, meine Statue?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rainy Day Man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy Day Man  
  
Er hechtete an der Sushibar vorbei. Nur noch zwei Straßen, dann wäre er endlich da. Er hätte sich irgendwo unterstellen und warten sollen, bis der Regen aufgehört hat, aber ein Blick gen Himmel zeigte ihm nur, dass das die nächsten Stunden wohl nicht passiert wäre. Jetzt war es eh zu spät.  
  
Die Laternen, die die Straße zäumten wie Glühwürmchen waren machtlos gegen den immer stärkeren Regen und beleuchteten nur spärlich das Antlitz der Stadt. Derweil war es gerade mal 6 Uhr und schon so finster, wie in der tiefsten Nacht. Nur, dass keine Sterne zu sehen waren.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This melody  
  
hymn of love  
  
I sing to you and feel  
  
all my pain  
  
so strong, so great  
  
it stabs my heart.  
  
Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass ich diesen Schmerz wieder fühlen würde. Zu lang war es her, Ewigkeiten vom Hier und Jetzt entfernt. Vergessen kann ich es wohl nie. Ich brauche nur die Augen schließen und sehe ihn wieder. Der Dolch, der jede Sekunde, jede Minute, mein ganzes Leben lang in mich hinein gebohrt wird. Schließt die Wunde, beginnt das Massaker von neuem. Blut ist kein Leben.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ever since I can remember  
  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
  
Always been the one to see me through  
  
Grau in Grau und Schwarz in die Finsternis der Nacht. So verliefen Farben des Himmels wie Wasser auf einem Aquarell und der Maler waren die Wolken und ihr Werkzeug der Regen. Immermehr versank der Asphalt in einer Wasserlache. Mittlerweile waren auch Rans Schuhe vollkommen durchweicht. Er hörte regelrecht das Klitschen der Socken, wenn er auftrat.   
  
Nur noch einmal um die Ecke biegen, dann wäre er da. Sein Atem ging schwer und nur stoßweise trat er aus den gequälten Lungen hervor.   
  
/Nicht mal einen Regenschirm hab ich eingepackt./   
  
Alles leer, hier, in dieser Seitenstraße. Keine Menschenseele. Schlaue Leute, sie wussten, dass man bei Regen lieber im Haus blieb, die Füße hochlegte und sich Chips in den Mund stopfte, während man einen dieser klassischen Schwarz-Weiß Filme im Fernsehen sah. Genau das, was Ran auch gerne tun wollte, aber stattdessen musste er jetzt noch fast 100 Meter zu seinem Auto sprinten.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But the morning is clear  
  
among the fields a windmill rises  
  
there my destiny was born  
  
Bitter without you…  
  
bitter without you  
  
Ob es Schicksal war, dass ich dich traf? Wer weiß. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Wenn ich Klarheit erkennen würde, würde ich das Schicksal hassen. Ich hasse dich, weil es bitter ist, ich hasse dich, weil du das getan hast. Doch war ich es nicht selbst, der gegangen war?   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rainy Day Man  
  
You're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again  
  
Rainy Day Man  
  
Always been the one to see me through  
  
"Nein, lass mich los!!!"   
  
Was war das gewesen? Ran blieb abrupt stehen, mitten im Regen, dem er eigentlich entkommen wollte. Es war dunkel, so furchtbar dunkel hier in der leeren Strasse, die nicht einmal richtig beleuchtet war.   
  
Von irgendwoher drangen Geräusche in sein Ohr, doch konnte er sie weder orten, noch sich richtig orientieren. Das Grau des Regens verschleierte sein Blickfeld auf ein Minimum. Ein Scheppern ganz in seiner Nähe. Wo war er, träumte er?  
  
Schwarz und verschwommen war alles. Ran drehte sich zur Seite „HILFE!!!", ließ die Taschen fallen und rannte in die dunkle Gasse, die die beiden Nebenstrassen miteinander verband.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And this heart sings  
  
a sweet melodrama  
  
it's the hymn of love  
  
I'll sing for you  
  
It's a melodrama  
  
I sing without you  
  
In diesem Drama bin ich der Held, der die oberste Sprosse erklimmt nur um zu fallen. Alles in Regie von dir, weil du es so wolltest. Du hast dieses Stück geschrieben, nicht wahr? Du bist derjenige, der den tragischen Helden in sein Verderben laufen lässt, weil das Publikum es so sehen möchte.   
  
Wieso lässt du mich fallen, bist nicht mehr da um mir weiter Regie zu geben, um mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe. Sind Schauspieler die tragischen Helden in dem Stück? Ich habe es doch immer anders gelesen.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rainy Day Man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy Day Man  
  
You're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again  
  
Rainy Day Man  
  
/.../  
  
In der Dunkelheit des Regenwolken verhangenden Himmels und der Gemäuer, die die Gasse umzäunten, konnte Ran seine eigenen Hände kaum vor Augen sehen. Kalt und schmutzig war es hier und von überall klang leises Plätschern von Wassertropfen, die sich ihren Weg zu dem feuchten Asphalt suchten. Kein Hilferuf mehr, kein einziges Geräusch von irgendwo und doch rannte der Rotschopf, als würde es um sein Leben gehen.   
  
Abrupt blieb er stehen und keuchte sich die Lunge aus der Brust. Kein Lebenszeichen. Er sah sich um. Nichts und wie sollte er etwas erkennen können, wenn die Schwärze des Herbstabends seine Sicht trübte? Wieder ein versucht scharfer Blick in die Dunkelheit, doch auch er ergab kein Ergebnis.  
  
Hatte er sich nur getäuscht, sich alles eingebildet, was er eben noch gehört hatte? War der Hilferuf nicht mehr als eine Illusion in seinem von Gedanken verwirrten Kopf?  
  
Ein leises, kaum vernehmbares Gurgeln widersprach dem, so plötzlich, dass er zusammenfuhr und erneut in die Dunkelheit starrte. Leise war es, fast nicht hörbar, aber es war da, drang in sein Ohr, irgendwoher aus der Tiefe von einen dieser dunklen Ecken und erweckte in ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl, welches sich durch seinen Körper zog. Eine unaufhaltsame Welle aus Furcht, Schutzlosigkeit und einer gewissen Vorahnung, die sich durch seine Adern zog und seinen Puls zum Rasen brachte.   
  
Wo kam dieses Geräusch her?  
  
Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der er es wahrgenommen hatte und ging zwei bis drei Schritte darauf zu.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeder Atemzug brennt in meiner Brust, als würde er alles versenken. Mir ist schwindelig und übel und ich weiß nicht einmal warum. Ich sollte mich zusammen reißen, solche Situationen sind mir immerhin nicht fremd, aber sechs Monate schienen eine gute Abgewöhnungszeit zu sein. Sechs Monate ohne Lebensgefahr, sechs Monate ohne Todesangst.   
  
Diese Gefühle habe ich mit Sicherheit nicht vermisst. Sie sind grausam, sie zerreißen den eigenen Körper in tausend Fetzen, als wäre er nichts wert und machen einen selbst unvorsichtig. Wie oft war ich in solch einer Situation? Wie oft haben meine Hände gezittert, weil ich glaubte, mein nächster Atemzug könnte mein Todesurteil gewesen sein? Auch jetzt drossel' ich die Aktivität meiner Lungen auf ein Minimum, obwohl ich nicht einmal weiß, ob ich überhaupt in Gefahr bin.   
  
Vielleicht ist es das. Vielleicht ist es einfach das Unwissen darüber, was hier geschieht und die hitzige Vorahnung, die sich in mir breit macht.   
  
„Ist hier jemand?" frage ich vorsichtig und beginne damit den dümmsten Fehler, den ich hätte tun können. Wurde mir nicht schon früh gesagt, wie fatal es sein kann, sich auf diese Weise aufmerksam zu machen? Nur beobachten, aber keinen Laut von sich geben. Das war unser oberstes Gebot, immer, bei jeder Mission. Aber ich bin hier nicht bei meiner ‚Arbeit' und Kritiker sitzen mir nicht im Nacken. Ich war ganz normal auf dem Weg nach Hause und habe einen Hilferuf gehört, dem ich gefolgt bin. Nicht mehr. Jeder würde das tun, denke ich.  
  
Meine Sinne schärfen sich, immer stärker, je mehr ich mich auf diese dunkle Ecke, aus der ich bis eben noch das Gurgeln vernommen habe, zu bewege. Niemand antwortet auf meine Frage, nur meine eigene Atmung kann ich hören. Leise rauscht sie in meinem Ohr, ganz leise und ruhig. Selbst, als ich gänzlich aufhöre, Luft in meine Lungen zu pumpen, kann ich das leise Rauschen hören.   
  
Das bin nicht ich!!!   
  
„Aya…"  
  
Mein Kopf schnellt zur Seite. Ein Schatten vor mir, direkt vor mir, größer als ich, unheimlich groß. Ein Dämon, der mich zu zerreißen droht, von innen heraus. Es ist nicht mehr, als meine Angst, aber sie macht die Gestalt, die meinen Namen - Nein, es ist nicht MEIN Name. Es ist der Name meiner Schwester! – so unheimlich, gespenstisch.   
  
Diese Stimme so vertraut, wohlig, ich kenne sie, fange an zu zittern, keuche, als hätte ich Minuten lang keinen Sauerstoff mehr aufgenommen. Derweil waren es nicht mehr, als ein paar Sekunden. Sekunden, wie die Ewigkeit und das alles erinnert mich so sehr an früher, als ich noch nicht in meinem kleinen, weißen Haus außerhalb Tokyos gelebt habe, meine Schwester noch nicht bei mir war.   
  
Der Schatten bewegt sich nicht und ich bewege mich nicht, aber wir starren uns an, hätten so viel zu sagen und sagen es nicht. Katzenaugen durchbohren mich, machen mich starr, halten mich fest.   
  
Deine Augen, so schön. Niemand hatte dir das je gesagt, aber du weißt es und was viel wichtiger ist: Ich weiß es. Wusste es zumindest. Vor sechs Monaten wusste ich es noch. Da wusste ich noch vieles von dir, deine Art, dein Denken, kannte deine Stimme, kannte dich.   
  
Nun kenne ich dich nicht mehr und das leere Grün, was mich nicht mehr anfunkelt, was mir keine Geborgenheit mehr entgegenbringt, ist mir vollkommen fremd. Bist das wirklich du oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Du bist es nicht, nicht wahr? Bist nur eine Illusion in meinem Kopf und deine Stimme habe ich auch nicht wirklich gehört. Illusionen sprechen nicht.  
  
Wieso stehst du dann immer noch dort? Sagst nichts, bewegst dich nicht. Ich will weglaufen, weil das eines von jenen Ereignissen ist, welches niemals geschehen sollte. Ich will weg von hier, weg von dir. Doch ich bleibe stumm stehen, als wäre ich schon längst bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden. Weißt du, was das Seltsame ist? Das es gerade jetzt ist. Vor vier Tagen traf ich Omi, vor vier Tagen warst du plötzlich wieder in mein Leben getreten, in meine Gedanken gedrungen und nun stehst du hier, leibhaftig vor mir und der Gedanke der Illusion fällt gänzlich von mir ab, verschwindet, als wäre er nie da gewesen. Du bist leibhaftig hier. Dein großer Auftritt, allseits beliebter Playboy.   
  
Doch du machst nichts daraus. Ich sehe nur eine Silhouette, die sich nicht bewegt, einer Marionette gleich, an deren Fäden man erst ziehen muss. Ich ziehe nicht daran, nehme das Marionettenkreuz nicht in meine Hand. Ich will, dass du verschwindest. Verschwinde, damit ich nicht vor dir weglaufen muss. Ich will dich nicht sehen, ich will deinen Vorwurf nicht sehen und schon gar nicht hören, denn du machst ihn mir. Du machst mir Vorwürfe mit einem einzigen Blick. Dass ich damals gegangen bin, dass ich nicht bei dir geblieben bin, dass ich so egoistisch war und mir ein neues Leben ohne dich aufgebaut habe. Du machst mir diesen Vorwurf und das, was mich verletzt, ist die Einsicht, dass das dein gutes Recht ist. Du darfst verletzt sein, weil ich deine Tränen ignoriert habe, dein wortloses Flehen nicht gehört habe, nicht hören wollte.   
  
Soll ich ehrlich sein? Du warst meinem Vorhaben im Weg, deswegen bin ich ohne dich gegangen. Du bist Weiß, zumindest ein Teil davon, doch mein Leben sollte nichts mehr damit zu tun haben. Ist das Erklärung genug? Dann geh. GEH ENDLICH!!!  
  
Hast du mich verstanden? Habe ich laut gesprochen? Wieso wendest du dich ab, ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Geste, nur mit kaltem, leerem Blick? Das bist doch nicht mehr du, oder täusche ich mich? Ich kenne dich nicht, Yohji Kudoh und deswegen ist es mir auch ganz Recht, dass du mir den Rücken zuwendest, mir keine Beachtung mehr schenkst und wirklich gehst. Wie ein Schatten verschwindest du über das Mauerwerk, dem Grau der Stadt entgegen und bist plötzlich nichts mehr, nur eine bloße Erinnerung und ein nacktes, kaltes Gefühl in mir drin. Das einzige, was du hinterlässt, ist der Grund, wieso ich eigentlich hier bin. Die Leiche, die über mir an den kahlen, feuchten Steinen hängt, erwürgt, erstickt, mit gebrochenem Genick. Ich verstehe nicht. Hast du die angebotene Freiheit, nach der wir uns alle gesehnt haben, nicht angenommen?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Der Regen war plötzlich unwichtig gewesen und auch die Kälte, die er mit sich führte. Das war alles unwichtig, unwichtig, wie die grauen Wolken über ihm, unwichtig, wie das fahle Mauerwerk, was ihn umgab, unwichtig, wie die Nässe, die sich auf seinen Körper legte, unwichtig, wie der Zeitdruck, der auf ihm ruhte, weil zu Hause jemand auf ihn wartete. Es musste doch ein schönes Gefühl sein, zu wissen, dass man nach Hause kam und dort jemand wartete. War das nicht das wirkliche, reine Gefühl von Geborgenheit? Vom dem, nachdem sich Menschen immer sehnen?  
  
Es interessierte Ran nicht, nicht in diesem Moment, auch nicht, als er bereits nach Hause fuhr. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er diese Frage sofort bejaht, doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt war es kalt, so kalt und die eben noch gefühlte Hitze war mit Yohji verschwunden. Er hatte sie mitgenommen, wie immer, wie früher auch.   
  
Die Regenwolken lichteten sich und entließen das restliche Abendlicht, bevor die Dunkelheit die Stadt gänzlich verschlingen würde. Die Stadt und Ran. Ran, der nun schon in Dunkelheit getaucht war. Er fühlte nichts in sich, die Leere von damals war wieder in ihm zu Hause und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit gänzlich ausgelöscht. Er hatte einen Mörder gesehen. Ein Mörder, der er selbst einmal war. Ein Mörder, der nicht morden wollte, doch die grünen Augen und das Gesicht, welches er gesehen hatte, zeigten nichts, auch kein Unwollen. Emotionslos und kalt war beides gewesen, so, wie es der Rotschopf selbst einmal gewesen war. Emotionslos und kalt und so zog die Nacht herein und störte den Tag in seinem Lauf. Erbarmungslos und der Tag war so schutzlos und konnte gegen die Macht der Natur nichts tun, egal, wie sehr er sich wehrte.  
  
Auch Ran wehrte sich und auch er verlor. Verlor gegen die Gedanken, die ihn heimsuchten und gegen das fahle Gefühl in ihm. Er wollte sich zurückziehen, weit, weit in sich zurückziehen, damit niemand sah, was in ihm vorging, weil er das Schauspielern verlernt hatte und er seiner Schwester in ein paar Sekunden begegnen würde. Seine Schwester, die alles wusste, alles an ihm kannte und begreifen würde, dass da etwas war, was nicht sein sollte.   
  
Die Ruhe, die gestört wurde, machte sich mit kleinen Anzeichen bemerkbar. Der emotionslose Ausdruck auf dem blassen Gesicht, das zurückweisende Verhalten…  
  
„Ran, da bist du ja. Du hast Besuch."  
  
Besuch?   
  
„Sie meinte, sie sei eine Freundin von dir und müsse dir etwas geben."  
  
Er verstand nicht.  
  
„Sie sieht hübsch aus. Mit ihren roten Haaren ähnelt sie dir fast ein wenig. Ran? Weiß ich da etwas nicht?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. II

In the dark, grey Sky  
  
Author: Eaglechen  
  
Mail to: youji_kun@web.de  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairings: Ran x Yohji x Ran  
  
Warnings: Angst, dark  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclamer: Weiß Kreuz ist eine Serie von Koyasu Takehito und unterliegt nicht meinem Eigentum. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte Geld.   
  
Kommentar. Sicher entspricht die Story nicht mehr den Glühen-Standards, aber nun ist es zu spät und ich werde den Teufel tun und alles neu schreiben, zumal mir die Idee einfach zu gut gefällt ^_^ Einige Aspekte habe ich Glühen trotzdem entnommen. Omi wird Persia. Ich fand ihn in Glühen einfach zu interessant, als das ich das auslassen wollte.   
  
Das mit den Lyrics habe ich mir noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und beschlossen, es bleiben zu lassen. Finde ich nicht mehr so schön und es wirkt irgendwie lächerlich und fürchterlich gezwungen.  
  
Ein sehr großer Dank geht an meine Betas, Drache, Ravanna, Koloko und Coco. Ich weiß eure Mühe wirklich sehr zu schätzen und kann mir denken, wie anstrengend es sein muss, meine ganzen, dämlichen Fehler herauszupieken und auszumerzen.   
  
Ohne euch wäre das hier wohl nicht mehr als ein Klumpen Müll.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Teil II ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Da sitzt sie, mein Todesengel. Hübsch, wie eh und je, mit diesem charmanten, selbstbewussten Lächeln auf den Lippen, ihre Augen allwissend und kühl auf mich gerichtet, diese ellenlangen Beine übereinander geschlagen, die cremefarbene Couch perfekt passend zu ihrem Outfit und ihren Haaren. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich hier ist.   
  
Sechs verfluchte Monate ist es her. Ich habe sie zum letzten Mal gesehen, als sie mir die Schlüssel für mein Zimmer abnahm und mir sagte, dass wir uns wieder sehen würden. Hätte ich ihren Worten damals doch nur geglaubt... aber ich habe sie anscheinend verdrängt, weit von mir weg geschoben, um nun mit einer inneren Leere, einem zerplatzten Traum vom glücklichen Leben vor einer rothaarigen Sekretärin zu stehen, die mir eigentlich nur eines sagen will: Du hast eine neue Mission.  
  
Aya-chan, weißt du überhaupt, wen du da in unser Haus gelassen hast? Die Botin des Teufels oder noch besser: Den Tod. Ich werde mit zerfleischter Haut vor dir stehen, mit gerissenen Sachen und überall wird Blut an mir kleben. Mein Blut und das meiner Opfer.   
  
Und so wirst du mich sehen, kleine Schwester. Deinen Bruder als Killer. Der Gedanke an dieses Bild bringt mich beinahe um den Verstand, doch bleibe ich kühl. Natürlich will ich mir nichts anmerken lassen. Aya steht noch neben mir und sie soll nicht wissen, was hier wirklich los ist, dass meine kleine, heile Welt zusammenbricht wie ein Kartenhaus und dass ich wieder derjenige werde, der ich früher einmal war.   
  
Aya. Ich bin Aya, der kaltblütige, blutrünstige Aya und das nur bei dem bloßen Anblick einer Frau mit roten, gelockten Haaren, katzengrünen Augen und einem viel zu knappen Blazer.   
  
„Hallo Ran", sagt sie leicht daher, steht auf und verneigt sich vor mir, als wären wir schon seit dem Kindergarten alte, gute Freunde. Natürlich tut sie das und sie wird es solange tun, bis Aya-chan nicht mehr hier ist. Sogar ein Lächeln zeichnet sich auf ihren Lippen ab.   
  
„Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen. Dir scheint es ja hier auf dem Land gut zu ergehen."   
  
Irgendwie versuche ich selbiges auf meine Lippen zu zaubern, so dass es aussehen würde, als freue ich mich, Manx wieder zu sehen. Ich freue mich nicht, aber das Lächeln gelingt, auch wenn es etwas verkrampft aussehen mag.   
  
„Ja, allerdings." Ich spüre, wie Aya-chan mich meiner wortkargen Antwort wegen etwas seltsam ansieht. Sie hat ja keinen blassen Schimmer von dem, was gerade geschieht. Ihr kleines Reich mit einem grünen Garten, einer glücklichen Familie, einem Bruder, der gerade eine alte Freundin wieder sieht und sich doch eigentlich freuen sollte und einem zukünftigen Hund existiert noch. Doch die Realität ist um so vieles davon entfernt, dass mir der Abstand unüberwindbar vorkommt.   
  
Aya… wo bist du? Wo habe ich dich gelassen? Du scheinst plötzlich nicht mehr Teil dessen zu sein, das ich mein Leben nenne. Das bisschen Glück, welches ich mit dir habe, wirkt wie weggeblasen und mit einem Schlag holt die Vergangenheit mich von neuem ein. Intensiver und härter als jemals zuvor. Es sind nicht nur die Gedanken an die Schreie meiner Opfer, es sind nicht nur die Bilder an die Morde und an die Nächte des Grauens. Es ist die Realität.   
  
Ich spüre das warme, zähe Blut der Opfer meine Finger entlang rinnen, wie es sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg in mein Inneres frisst.  
  
Geh, Aya, GEH!!! Flieh vor dem Killer, der dir ein sicheres Zuhause versprach und dir doch keines bieten kann. Mit mir kannst du nicht glücklich werden, niemals! All die Zweifel an meinem jetzigen Leben waren berechtigt. Niemals werde ich das sein können, was du in mir siehst. Ich bin kein Beschützer, sondern ein Mörder und du ganz auf dich allein gestellt.   
  
Wir sind ALLE auf uns allein gestellt. So spielt das Leben.   
  
„Aya, wie weit bist du mit deinem Projekt für Geschichte?" Nur aus dem Augenwinkel betrachte ich sie. Für meinen Geschmack ist ihr Grinsen etwas zu breit. Ich ahne, an was sie denkt. Nun gut, soll sie sich Hoffnung machen, dass ihr Bruder nicht länger eine alte Jungfer bleibt. Das ist allemal besser, als dass sie merken würde, wie unser kleines Glück unter der Anwesenheit dieser rothaarigen Schönheit zerbricht.  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig." Sie glaubt, ich bemerke nicht, wie sie Manx mustert, um einzuschätzen und vor allem zu bestimmen, ob sie denn wirklich die Richtige ist. In ihrem Kopf scheint ein kleines ‚Ok' zu erscheinen, denn nach einer ganzen Weile fängt sie plötzlich an zu lachen und rennt hastig die Treppen hinauf, „ICH WÜNSCHE EUCH NOCH VIEL SPAß!!!" bevor ihre Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fällt.  
  
So Manx, nun hör auf zu lächeln und setze deine üblich kühle Miene auf, wie immer, wenn du Weiß was zu sagen hattest, das rein beruflicher Natur war.   
  
Meine Schwester ist nicht mehr hier, du brauchst ihr nicht mehr vorzuspielen, eine alte Freundin, vielleicht meine neue, große Liebe zu sein. Sie macht sich Hoffnung. Derweil ist gar keine Hoffnung mehr in Sicht.  
  
Ich habe eine neue Mission, seit einem geschlagenem, halben Jahr, die du mir jetzt erläutern wirst. Denn so siehst du mich an und so sprichst du auch: Betont ernst.  
  
„Ran, ich weiß, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte, aber es ist ernst... Sehr ernst." Flüstert sie, immer noch den Verdacht hegend, belauscht zu werden. Von meiner eigenen Schwester, aber keine Angst Manx. Sie ist nicht hier. Sie würde sich niemals so intensiv in mein Privatleben drängen.   
  
Irgendwie versuche ich, diese ganze Situation nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, als sie jetzt eh schon ist. Ich kann regelrecht spüren, dass es auch Manx unangenehm ist, hier zu sein. Sie weiß, was sie damit tut. Was sie MIR damit antut. Sie weiß, dass sie nicht in diesem Haus, nicht in meinem Leben sein sollte. Aber sie ist hier und nun bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als aus den Trümmern noch das Bestmöglichste zu machen.  
  
„Sonst wärst du nicht hier. Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?" Gerade will ich aufstehen, um Tee aufzusetzen, da hält sie mich mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück. „Danke, deine Schwester…" Sie verweist auf die Teetasse, die bereits auf dem Wohnzimmertisch steht.  
  
Ah, ich verstehe. Das ist Mutters Werk. Sie war es, die ihr Tag und Nacht immer wieder versucht hatte zu erklären, dass der Gast König ist. Wenn Mutter nur sehen könnte, dass ihre Erziehung allem Anschein zum Trotz doch etwas bewirkt hat. Wenigstens bei ihrer Tochter... wenigstens bei ihr.  
  
Ich seufze. Die leere Teetasse macht mich nervös. Wie lange ist Manx schon hier?   
  
Seit einer halben Stunde? Vielleicht länger? Ich hoffe, sie hat nicht zuviel vor Aya verlauten lassen. Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Sonst wäre sie wohl nicht Persias Sekretärin. Und trotzdem habe ich Angst, dass meine Schwester mein zweites Ich aufdecken könnte. Nur ein unachtsamer Fehler, eine Kleinigkeit und jede Ausrede wäre vergebens.   
  
„Ich habe ihr so häufig gesagt, sie soll keine Fremden ins Haus lassen." Eine Feststellung, kein Vorwurf. Ich weiß, wie vertrauensselig sie ist, ich weiß, dass all mein Reden eigentlich nichts nützt. Wie dumm von mir, zu glauben, sie würde sich an meine Worte halten. Sie kannte Manx nicht und glaubte wirklich ihren Worten, dass sie eine gute Freundin von mir sei. Manx ist alles andere, aber mit Sicherheit nicht das.   
  
Aya… Aya, ich hasse dich dafür nicht, nein, bestimmt nicht, du bist doch mein Sonnenschein. Aber wieso hast du nicht auf mich gehört? Bist manchmal wie ein kleines Kind und gerade das soll uns nun zu unserem Verhängnis werden?  
  
Doch was mach ich dir Vorwürfe? Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld, dass mir mein Todesurteil gegenüber sitzt. Du bist das Opfer meiner selbst und nicht der Täter, der mich dazu veranlasst hat, zu töten.   
  
Manx antwortet mir nicht, sie lacht auch nicht, aber dazu hat sie auch keinen Grund. Es sei ernst, hat sie gesagt, und genau dieser Zustand spiegelt sich auch in ihren femininen Gesichtszügen wieder. Ihre Augen zeigen nichts Anderes, als Sorge und diese Angst, die ich schon bei vielen meiner Opfer gesehen habe, welche wenige Augenblicke später starben. „Wie ernst?"   
  
Für Augenblicke herrscht eine unerträgliche Stille zwischen uns. Manx sieht mich nicht an, was für sie sehr untypisch ist. Wo ist ihr Selbstbewusstsein, ihre Stärke? Sie ist ganz anders, als ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Ich sehe nur noch Angst und spüre das beklemmende Gefühl, dass, wenn sie nun weiter spricht, für mich nichts mehr so sein wird, wie es noch heute Morgen war. Aber das wusste ich ja bereits. Ich wusste es… Ich wusste es, als Aya-chan mich schon an der Haustür abfing, ich wusste es bereits, als ich Yohji traf, tief verborgen in der Dunkelheit. Alles wird sich ändern und Manx wird weiter sprechen.  
  
Ihre Lippen heben und senken sich, wie im Zeitraffer, ihre sonst so ruhige Stimme, die mir immer eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem Kreischen der Mädchen im Laden war, dröhnt ungewöhnlich laut in meinen Ohren.  
  
Manx, was redest du da? Kritiker sollen aufgeflogen sein? Jemand hat euer Geheimnis gelüftet, weiß, wer sich hinter Persia versteckt? Selbst wir wussten erst am Ende, wer die Raubkatze ist, die ihren Schäfchen die Anweisungen gibt.   
  
Verflucht, Manx, wie konnte das passieren? Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Du weißt, was das heißt, wenn jemand unser Geheimnis kennt und es preisgibt.   
  
Wie nur?  
  
„Wie…?"   
  
Meine Stimme gleicht dem Krächzen einer Krähe. Ich kann nicht einmal einen vernünftigen Satz zustande bringen und doch bleibe ich für das Erhalten dieser schockierenden Nachricht viel zu ruhig.   
  
Ich zittere ja nicht einmal, obwohl nichts Schlimmeres hätte passieren können.   
  
Wenn nur ein Fünkchen an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, wenn nur irgend jemand Außenstehendes von der Untergrundorganisation Kritiker erfährt, werden Jäger zu Gejagten und unser Leben eine einzige Katastrophe. Ich könnte Aya nicht mehr beschützen. Aya. Meine geliebte Schwester, wann finden wir endlich ein wenig Ruhe? Wieso geht das einfach nicht? Wieso?   
  
Noch bevor ich mich in Verzweiflung stürze und mein Leben zum tausendsten# Male verfluche, beantwortet Manx ganz unerwartet meine Frage.   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand weiß es. Nicht einmal Persia. Wer auch immer mit welcher Möglichkeit an diese Information gekommen ist, wir müssen beides eliminieren."   
  
Langsam macht sich Unruhe in mir breit, unaufhaltsam, wie ein schwarzes Loch in meinem Herzen. Manx' Nachricht ermutigt nicht gerade dazu, ein sorgenfreies Lächeln auf die Lippen zu legen. Immer nur hat sie uns schlechte Nachrichten überbracht, immer waren es Missionen, die in ihren Unterlagen zu finden waren.   
  
Ich frage mich, ob sie es nicht irgendwann einmal leid ist, den Todesengel zu spielen. Sie zieht doch damit allen Hass, jede Aggression auf sich. Vor allem von uns, obgleich ich sie eigentlich wirklich gern habe. Immerhin war sie die Zeit bei Weiß wie eine große Schwester für uns alle. Die liebe Tante von nebenan, würde man sagen, unter deren Haut ja eigentlich der Teufel steckt.   
  
Zum Lachen, doch ich kann nicht lachen.   
  
Ich kann es nicht, weil eben diese Botin schon weiter das bittere Urteil verliest und mich immer mehr in die Tiefen der Hölle hinab zieht. Sie redet ohne auch nur eine Reaktion von mir abzuwarten. Aber was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? ‚Nein, ich nehme die Mission nicht an!'? Ein Scherz, dann könnte ich mir auch gleich mein Katana in die Brust rammen und würdig wie ein Samurai sterben.  
  
„Natürlich, niemand würde Informationen über Kritiker herausgeben. Er oder sie hat schon eine Bedingung gestellt, der wir in den nächsten zwei Wochen nachkommen sollen."   
  
„Eine Erpressung?" und mit einem Male stelle ich fest, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit vor Nervosität meine Hände knete und diese nun mehr rot als weiß sind. Ich bin eben doch nicht mehr Aya, nicht mehr der alte Killer mit dem steinernen Herzen, der darauf wartet, seine Beute zu töten.   
  
„Ja, sieht ganz danach aus." Ich sehe zu Manx auf, die sich mittlerweile erhoben hat und auf irgendetwas zielstrebig hinsteuert, langsam schleichend, einer Katze gleich. Ich muss zweimal hinsehen, um zu erkennen, was sie sich dort ausgesucht hat. Das Foto von mir und meiner Schwester, das wir vor nicht ganz vier Monaten haben machen lassen. Man könnte darauf meinen, wir seien ein Liebespaar: Ich habe meine Arme von hinten um sie geschlungen, mein Kinn ruht auf ihrem Kopf und sie legt ganz fürsorglich ihre Hände auf meine, lächelt in die Kamera, als wäre sie das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt. Ich glaube, dass war sie auch. Das ist sie wahrscheinlich auch jetzt noch.  
  
Aber ich, ich kann das Lächeln nicht mehr teilen, das ich damals noch auf dem Foto zustande gebracht habe. Diese Vergangenheit scheint mir mit einem Male ganz weit entfernt und ich glaube in Manx' Blick, als sie das Foto in ihre Hand nimmt und es betrachtet, zu lesen, dass sie Mitleid empfindet.   
  
Ich brauche kein Mitleid, ich brauche die Ruhe und das Glück mit meiner Schwester, welches ich in den letzten sechs Monaten genossen habe. Ist meine Zeit etwa schon wieder vorbei? Waren es nur sechs Monate, die mir gegönnt waren und mehr nicht?   
  
Ich seufze einmal leise auf, die Luft hier drin kommt mir plötzlich viel zu stickig vor. Wir sollten häufiger lüften.   
  
Derweil steht das Fenster weit offen.   
  
Manx stellt das Foto wieder hin, ihre Gesichtszüge festigen sich, als wolle sie mir noch etwas Wichtiges sagen.   
  
„Ran, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass das passiert ist, aber wir brauchen Weiß. Ihr seid die Einzigen, die wir mit dieser Mission beauftragen können." Ich zögere nicht mehr, denn ich habe eh keine Wahl. Was soll ich tun gegen die Macht einer Organisation, die mein Leben und das der Person, die ich am meisten liebe, in der Hand hält? Ich kann nichts tun. Also versuche ich mich an die Zeiten zu erinnern, als ich ein Mörder ohne Seele war, mit Freifahrtschein in die Hölle, und mir wieder das Gefühl einzuprägen, welches ich hatte, wenn ich mit meiner Waffe das Leben eines Schuldigen nahm. Dieser Rausch des Grauens, welchen eigentlich nur ein Monster in sich bergen durfte. Womöglich bin ich ein Monster. Womöglich sind wir das alle.  
  
„Verstanden."  
  
Manx scheint nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet zu haben, jedenfalls nicht sofort. Sie wirkt irritiert.   
  
Ich bitte dich Manx, was hattest du von mir erwartet? Dass ich quengele, nörgele, anfange zu heulen und nach meiner toten Mutter schreie, weil ich einfach keine Lust habe, mein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen um euch den Arsch zu retten? Ich bin kein Kind und ich kenne eure Spielregeln lang genug um zu wissen, dass das sinnlos ist. Immerhin habe auch ich ein Ziel vor Augen: Meine Schwester zu schützen, indem niemand davon Wind bekommt, wer wir sind.   
  
„Was genau waren das für Bedingungen?" Nach langer, sehr langer Zeit, die ich nun auf dieser Couch verbracht habe, in der Manx nun schon hier ist und ihren Tee getrunken hat, in der ich mich allmählich an all das Widerwärtige gewöhnt habe, schlage ich ganz natürlich und selbst überzeugt ein Bein über das andere, so als würde mich das alles nur zur Hälfte interessieren. Ich weiß, dass es sich nicht lohnt, irgendjemandem etwas vorzumachen, am allerwenigsten Manx, die ich nur als zu gute Menschenkennerin sehe. Diese Haltung ist wohl viel mehr ein Schutz davor, nicht vollkommen den Verstand zu verlieren.  
  
Sie sieht kurz auf die Uhr, die Aya von einem Klassenausflug aus Osaka mitgebracht hat und nun an der Wohnzimmerwand hängt. Es scheint Zeit zu sein und Fragen sind wohl noch nicht erwünscht. „Später Ran, nicht jetzt. Und vor allem nicht hier. Ich habe noch einen Termin. Morgen um 20:00 Uhr am gewohnten Platz. Dann erkläre ich euch alles genauer."   
  
Ich nicke und akzeptiere damit, dass ich mich mit meinen Fragen bis Morgen gedulden werde. Wieso auch nicht, Zeit ist es nicht, die ich zu verlieren habe.   
  
Manx lächelt mir aufmunternd zu, sofern es diese Situation zulässt, und gibt mir das Versprechen, dass nach diesem Auftrag alles so sein wird, wie es auch bis jetzt war.   
  
Bist du dir da so sicher? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mein Dasein einfach so wieder ablegen kann? Ich hatte ja schon Mühe, nach der Zeit von Weiß die Erinnerungen daran zu verdrängen, kämpfe heute noch mit dem schlechten Gewissen eines Mörders. Nach diesem Auftrag wird es nicht besser sein. Aber sie meint es ja nur gut. Sie meint es nur gut.  
  
Manx, versprich mir nur, vor Aya nichts verlauten zu lassen. Bitte, sie darf nichts davon erfahren. Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, wie sie reagieren würde. Sie würde mich hassen und dann… dann hätte sie niemanden mehr, der auf sie aufpasst. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich hasst.   
  
Sie nickt mir zu, gerade so, als hätte sie das unausgesprochene Flehen in meinen Augen gelesen. Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob in meinen Augen überhaupt etwas zu lesen ist. Es muss wohl so sein, was für einen Grund hätte sie sonst, mir etwas zu bestätigen, was nie ausgesprochen wurde?   
  
Eine einzige, kleine Bitte. Sie würde sich daran halten, würde versuchen, meine Schwester aus allem heraus zu halten. Ein kleiner Trost, den ich als solchen nicht auffasse, denn die Last, die mir erneut auferlegt wurde, ist so unendlich schwer auf meinen Schultern, dass der Gang zur Tür fast einer Tortur gleicht.   
  
Ich fühle mich plötzlich so müde und ausgelaugt, so, als wäre alles schon vorbei. Dabei fängt es gerade erst einmal an und das Ende ist noch so weit entfernt.   
  
Ich nicke Manx zu, sage ihr, dass wir uns morgen wieder sehen werden. Morgen um 20:00 Uhr und in meinem Nacken sitzt Aya, die nur darauf wartet, dass ich diese Frau vor mir in meine Arme reiße und leidenschaftlich küsse, sie frage, ob sie nicht doch noch einen Kaffee mit mir trinken möchte.   
  
Ob ich sie enttäusche, wenn ich die Nacht wieder allein in meinem Zimmer schlafe, ohne eine rothaarige Schönheit in meinen Armen? Sie hätte es doch wissen müssen, sie kennt mich doch. Ich glaube zumindest, dass sie das tut und als ich Manx zurück in den Regen schicke, nicht einmal zusehe, wie sie samt Regenschirm in das kleine Waldeck verschwindet, wo sie womöglich ihren Wagen geparkt hat, mich umdrehe, um mich ganz meinen Gedanken zu widmen, blicke ich in kein enttäuschtes Gesicht einer 18-jährigen, die ihren Bruder endlich unter der Haube sehen will, sondern sehe das schönste Lächeln, was mir jemals entgegengebracht wurde.   
  
„Wie lange stehst du da schon?" Ich klinge nicht streng, ich klinge niemals streng, wenn ich mit ihr rede. Dazu hatte ich auch nie einen Grund und ich glaube, es wird auch nie einen geben.   
  
Doch meine Stimme vibriert ein wenig, gerade so, als wäre ich bei etwas ertappt worden, was verboten ist.   
  
Aya hingegen lächelt nur, lächelt mir direkt ins Gesicht. „Lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht das ist, was du willst."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie schön Regen sein kann, hätte er sich ihn jeden Tag gewünscht, einfach nur, um durch ihn hindurch zu laufen, das kühle Nass auf Gesicht und Händen zu spüren und das Zittern als das anzusehen, was es war: Real. Wenn sonst auch nichts real schien, das Zittern seines Körpers war es, unaufhörlich und tödlich, aber in diesem Moment tat es gut, so unendlich gut.  
  
Rans Lippen waren zu Eis gefroren, doch er dachte nicht einmal daran, sein Tempo nur ein wenig zu beschleunigen oder sich gar irgendwo unterzustellen. Er ließ sich Zeit, zu viel davon, so dass seine Hose schon nach wenigen Minuten vollkommen durchnässt war und er die Kälte nun erst recht spürte.  
  
Kälte, die durch seine Glieder kroch und sich tief in seinem Herzen versteckte, da, wo sie niemand finden würde. Sie war nicht dieselbe, wie jene, die er ausstrahlte, sondern nur das blanke Abbild einer Sehnsucht in ihm, die er nicht verstand und auch nicht erklären konnte. Vielleicht hatte das Ganze auch etwas mit Willen zu tun, den er nicht aufbringen konnte, weil er Angst hatte. Angst vor etwas, was viel zu groß und mächtig war.  
  
Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich dem verbotenen Ziel, welches er nie erreichen wollte, doch nur wenige Minuten, wenige Augenblicke trennten ihn davon. Diese Zeit strich wie selbstverständlich an ihm vorbei, so wie jene in diesem halben Jahr, bevor Manx in ihr Haus trat. (  
  
Ran hatte geglaubt, dass sie nun wieder die Sekunden wie Stunden zählen würde und jeder Moment unendlicher Qual einer halben Ewigkeit glich, aber dem war nicht so. Diese 24 Stunden waren nicht einmal eine Minute wert.   
  
Er erinnerte sich an gestern zurück.  
  
Nach Ayas Worten wusste Ran, wie sehr er seine Schwester unterschätzt hatte. Sicher war ihm bewusst, dass sie es war, die aus jedem seiner Gesten, aus einem kleinen Augenzwinkern oder einem unerhofften Aufblitzen in den violetten Spiegeln seiner Seele mehr lesen konnte als jeder andere Mensch. Dass dies jedoch so weit gehen würde, daran hatte selbst er nicht gedacht. Nicht eine Sekunde. Und nun hatte sie ihm gestern Abend offenbart, bewusst oder unbewusst, dass sie wisse, was er wollte.   
  
Sprachlos war er an ihr vorbei gezogen, hatte sich mit dieser unbeholfenen Geste selbst entblößt und ihr damit gezeigt, wie Recht sie hatte.   
  
Aber das war es nicht einmal, was ihn daran so sehr verunsicherte. Viel mehr trieb ihn diese Sorge, die er schon seit den anfänglichen Zeiten als Auftragskiller hatte, bald in den Wahnsinn. Wie tief konnte Aya in ihn hinein sehen? Kannte sie auch den schwarzen Fleck auf seinem Herzen, der nichts mit ihrem Bruder gemein hatte? Hatte sie einen Verdacht, dass hinter seiner so kühlen Fassade mehr steckte, als nur sein eigentlicher Charakter? Dass diese Mauer mehr dazu diente, zu verstecken, was sie nicht sehen sollte?  
  
Diese Gedanken hatten ihn bis in die frühen Morgenstunden geplagt, hatten ihn in Albträume gewogen und ihn auch wieder aufgeweckt. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich getraut hatte, aufzustehen und sich aus seinem Zimmer zu wagen. Dann, als Aya endlich außer Haus war, um die Nacht bei einer Freundin zu verbringen. Sie würde vor morgen Nachmittag nicht nach Hause kommen, was ihm ganz Recht war.   
  
So würde sie ihn heute nicht mehr sehen, wenn er spät in der Nacht endlich von der Besprechung wieder kommen würde und in seinem Gesicht nichts mehr als Stille zu sehen wäre. Sie würde fragen; und seine Albträume würden sich bewahrheiten. Weil er es ihr vielleicht nicht mehr verschweigen könnte. Weil er dann vielleicht keine Kraft mehr dafür aufbringen könnte.   
  
Bekanntes Mauerwerk tat sich vor ihm auf und erzählte in seinem Gedächtnis eine lange, dunkle Geschichte, die nur manchmal von kleinen Lichtblicken erhellt wurde.   
  
Doch nicht das Dunkel war es, das ihm die eigentliche Angst bereitete, als er so kurz davor war, an das Rollo zu klopfen, sondern eben diese kleinen Lichtblicke. Er wusste, was ihn erwarten würde, er wusste, dass ein Wiedersehen unvermeidbar war, doch er hoffte inständig, dass irgendetwas dazwischen kommen würde, ihn irgendjemand aufhalten würde. Dass irgendetwas Yohji davon abhalten würde, hier her zu kommen und ihm in die violetten Augen zu sehen.   
  
Nichts geschah. Nur der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf ihn ein, hinderte ihn aber nicht daran, seine Hand zu erheben und sich bemerkbar zu machen. Er hätte weglaufen können, hätte sagen können, dass er aufgehalten wurde oder ihm etwas dazwischen kam, doch sein Stolz war immer noch zu groß, als dass er sich diese Blöße gab. Also klopfte er an. Einmal.   
  
Nichts tat sich. Mussten sie ihn so lange warten lassen? Mussten sie ihm die Chance geben, doch wieder zu gehen?   
  
Ein zweites Klopfen und der Regen trug alles andere als zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Ihm war viel zu kalt, seine Haare hingen ihm Strähnchenweise im Gesicht und machten auch keine Anstalten, sich wegwischen zu lassen. Die Jacke, die er trug, bewies schon längst nicht mehr ihre Eigenschaft, Wasser abweisend zu sein, obwohl dies vom Hersteller so angegeben wurde.   
  
„Aya-kun? Komm rein, du bist ja nass bis auf die Knochen."  
  
Omis Stimme klang immer noch so vertraut. Mochte wohl daran gelegen haben, dass es noch nicht allzu lang her war, seit dem er ihn das letzte Mal getroffen hatte.  
  
Aya. Seit Monaten war er nicht mehr Aya... Aya, der Mörder... Blumenhändler und Mörder. Welche Ironie. Aber daraus besteht wohl das ganze Leben, wenn er so im Nachhinein mal darüber nachdachte.  
  
Mit einem Nicken folgte er dem Jüngeren in die altbekannte Umgebung. Nichts hatte sich verändert, rein gar nichts. Es war nicht einmal ein wenig umgeräumt worden.   
  
Noch immer stand die Kasse weit hinten im Raum, die Rosen gesellten sich neben die Orchideen, so, wie es der Rotschopf damals persönlich angeordnet hatte. Rosen und Orchideen.   
  
Ihm wurde schwer ums Herz, das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn, legte sich wie eine schwarze Hülle um ihn. Er konnte es nicht ändern. Es war SEIN Leben gewesen und dieses war nicht mit dem eines Mörders vereinbar. Er hatte gehen müssen.  
  
Doch wie viel hatte er davon, wenn er wieder hier stand, in dem Laden, welchen er einst „sein" zu Hause nannte? Wie viel hatte er von diesem „normalen" Leben, wenn er erneut als Mörder agieren würde? Noch in dieser Nacht? In der nächsten? Vielleicht über Tage hinweg.  
  
„Zieh deine Jacke aus. Oder willst du dich noch erkälten?"  
  
Die hohe Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Ach ja. Die Jacke.   
  
Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, den klebrigen Stoff von seinem ebenso mit Wasser durchdrängten Pullover zu zerren und ihn über eine der Stuhllehnen der Küche, in der sie sich nun mittlerweile befanden, zu hängen. Es war so lange her, dass er hier gewesen war.  
  
Seine Augen erspähten nur alte Dinge, nichts, was neu hinzugekommen oder verändert worden wäre. Die Schramme an dem linken Türbalken, als Ken vor Wut einmal dagegen getreten hatte war immer noch da, ist nie mit Farbe ausgebessert worden.   
  
Genauso wenig wurde der Stuhl, an dessen Lehne bereits einer der Zwischenbalken fehlte, repariert. Alles war so, wie er es damals verlassen hatte.   
  
Er hatte es verlassen. Dieses zu Hause. Um ein neues zu finden, zu gründen. Mit seiner Schwester.   
  
Aya.  
  
Aber nun war er wieder Aya. Der Mann, der den Namen seiner im Koma liegenden Schwester angenommen hatte, um sie und ihre Eltern - seine Eltern –zu rächen.   
  
Diese Verpflichtung. /Ich bin sie nur wegen dir eingegangen./  
  
Und er wusste, dass es nicht mehr als eine billige Ausrede war, um seine eigene Wut und Rachsucht zu überdecken.   
  
„Ist es seltsam, wieder hier zu sein?" Omi braute in der hintersten Ecke irgendetwas zusammen, was verdächtig nach Kaffee roch.   
  
Der Rotschopf hatte sich auf einem der Stühle niedergelassen, beobachtete weiter die ruhigen Bewegungen des Jungen, der keiner mehr war, und dessen friedvolles Gesicht. Wie konnte er nur so wirken, bei dem, was ihm bevor stehen würde? Bereute er denn nichts? Bereute er nicht, hier zu sein und wieder kämpfen zu müssen? Für Menschen, die sie nicht einmal kannten?  
  
„Werden die Räume noch genutzt?" entgegnete Aya ihm.   
  
Mit einem Lächeln setzte sich der Jüngere zu ihm, reichte ihm eine Tasse des heißen Getränkes, in der Hoffnung, es würde auch Aya etwas aufwärmen, ihn aus seiner kalten Haut schlüpfen lassen, wie er sie früher, zu seiner Anfangszeit bei Weiß, gern als Schutz getragen hatte.   
  
„Teilweise. Der Kellerraum hat noch seine Standartfunktion, sonst wären wir nicht hier. Der Laden bleibt weiterhin, aber die oberen Zimmer stehen leer."  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, nippte nebenbei kurz an seinem Kaffee. Aber nie sahen sie sich an.   
  
Eher noch: Nie sah Aya Omi an. Er konnte es nicht, so, wie er da saß, die Ruhe selbst.  
  
In dem Rotschopf selbst tobte ein Sturm, ein Hurrikan, der nicht verblasste, noch stärker wurde und tausende Menschen in den Tod reißen würde, wenn ihn nicht bald etwas beruhigen konnte.   
  
„Du bist früh dran, Aya-kun. Es ist erst viertel vor Acht. Hattest du noch etwas zu erledigen?"  
  
„Nein. Nichts."   
  
Wieder Stille. Er empfing sie mit Genugtuung. So brauchte er nichts zu erzählen, nichts sagen, musste einfach nur den Auftrag hinter sich bringen und... das Treffen mit Yohji. Er fürchtete sich.   
  
Was würde schlimmer sein?  
  
„Die Gruppe heißt Lain."  
  
„Lain?"  
  
Omi nickte. Nein, er war sicher nicht mehr der Junge von früher. Seine Augen verrieten die verantwortungsvolle Person, die er sein musste. Sie waren viel zu ernst, trotz der Ruhe in seinem Gesicht, trotz des friedvollen Lächelns. Er war nicht mehr Omi, nicht mehr Bombay, sondern Persia, Mamoru Takatori, Oberhaupt einer Familie, wie sie gespaltener nicht sein konnte. In Gut und Böse.   
  
/Und im Endeffekt sind wir alle nur Verbrecher, nicht wahr?/  
  
„Schnell, gründlich und so brutal, dass ich Sorge trage, Schwarz vor mir stehen zu haben. Ich hasse es, aber im Endeffekt sind sie das, was man als ‚Nachfolger' verstehen kann. Sie nutzen diese Räume hier noch."  
  
Nun wirkte er nicht mehr so friedvoll, der junge Persia, wirkte nicht mehr so ausgeglichen, wie Aya es in den ersten Momenten gesehen hatte. Müdigkeit schien den jungen Körper zu übermannen und vollkommen auszulaugen. Was war in den Tagen geschehen, seit Aya ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? Was war nur geschehen?  
  
„Die Nachfolger von Weiß also?"   
  
Omi nickte. Wieder einmal. „Eine neue Generation. Aber nicht mehr das, was wir einmal waren… Aya-kun?"  
  
Der Junge, er wusste doch, was damals geschehen wegen der Vorzeitigkeit einfügen war. Er hatte ja genau gesehen, dass in diesem dunklen Leben etwas Helles gewesen war, etwas Kleines, Einfaches, das sich zwischen Zweien von ihnen entfaltet hatte. Etwas, das Hoffnung in sich getragen und sich bald selbst zerstört hatte. Weil alte Wünsche manchmal größer und machtvoller sein konnten, als das, was man im Allgemeinen als Zuneigung verstand.   
  
„Hn?"  
  
„Ihr Anführer…"   
  
„Omiiiiii!!! Omi, zieh gefälligst die Rolladen hoch, es ist kalt und nass!!!! Omiiiiiiiii!!!!!"  
  
Besagter erhob sich, durch das Trommeln gegen die Jalousien sichtlich genervt, mit einem Seufzen, das im Endeffekt jedoch in ein Schmunzeln überging. Es hatte sich nichts verändert und doch… Was wollte er noch gleich sagen? Er schien nicht mehr dazu zu kommen und es wirkte so, als wäre es ihm ganz Recht. (Anm. Autor @Drache: Im Endeffekt ist es egal, wer das nun denkt oder nicht. Aya fragte nicht. Aya fragte nie. Und er erhielt auch keine Antwort, als Ken ihm bereits freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte, seinen Arm um seine Schulter schlang und ihn als „Alten Hasen" bezeichnete, mit diesem Verhalten nur ausdrückte, wie sehr er sich freute, ihn wieder zusehen.   
  
Sie waren wiedergeboren. Wiedergeboren aus einem Häufchen Asche, etwas, von dem Aya gedacht hatte, dass es niemals geschehen würde. Nur waren sie noch nicht komplett.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
„Da wir nun alle vollzählig sind, können wir ja anfangen."  
  
Vollzählig? Nein, wir sind ganz und gar nicht vollzählig. In unseren Reihen fehlt einer. Derjenige, den ich am Meisten fürchte. Yohji.  
  
Wo ist Yohji?  
  
„Wo ist Yohji?" Ken spricht jene Frage aus, die ich dachte, nimmt mir die Aufgabe, mich nach meinem früheren Gefährten zu erkundigen. Gefährten. Er war viel mehr als das, aber das ist in diesem Augenblick nicht relevant.   
  
Manx, die nicht viel später zu uns gestoßen ist, lächelt nur. Insgeheim hoffe ich, dass sie ihn nicht finden konnten. Aber was denke ich da? Ich habe hier immerhin Kritiker vor der Nase. Sie finden jeden, überall. Wirklich JEDEN.  
  
„Er kommt später. Über die Mission ist er bereits informiert. Es sind nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu erklären. Also lasst uns anfangen."  
  
Wie beherrscht der Junge doch klingt, obwohl ich ganz genau spüren kann, dass er es nicht ist. Er wirkt noch angespannter, als eben, und so bitter ernst, wie es ein Mensch in seinem Alter nun wirklich nicht sein sollte.  
  
Omi, was verheimlichst du uns, dass du dich so ausdrückst? Dass du so von den Gründen berichtest, weswegen der Vierte im Bunde fehlt?   
  
Das Licht geht aus, ein Bild flackert auf dem Monitor auf und es entsteht die düstere und beängstigende Atmosphäre, wie ich sie von früher her kenne.  
  
Die Luft knistert vor Anspannung und irgendwo, von ganz weit weg, empfinde ich wieder das Gefühl von Rache, die es nicht mehr geben sollte, aber es ist wie eine alte Erinnerung, die wieder auflebt und sich in mir ausbreitet.   
  
Ich bin ein blutrünstiges Monster.   
  
Nicht wahr?  
  
Omi steht vor uns, seine Gestalt nimmt steife Züge an, die Arme hängen verkrampft rechts und links neben seinem Körper und seine Augen; seine Augen sind starr auf uns gerichtet, willensstark, doch starr, bis er sich sicher ist, das jeder von uns ihm die volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.  
  
Dann fängt er leise, aber deutlich an zu sprechen.  
  
„Ich hatte gehofft, es nie wieder so weit kommen lassen zu müssen, aber gegebene Umstände zwingen mich dazu, euch wieder zusammen zu rufen." Eine kurze Pause. Ich spüre, wie er auf eine Reaktion von uns wartet, ein Wutanfall, ein schlechtes Wort, weil wir aus unserem alten Leben gerissen wurden. Er wartet vergebens. Also fährt er fort.  
  
„Wie Manx euch mit Sicherheit bereits berichtet hat, liegt eine Erpressung vor, die wie folgt aussieht:  
  
Ein Mann namens Hamazaki Keno büßt seine Delikte - Rauschstoffschmuggel, Betrug und Raubmord - mit lebenslanger Haft ab. Die Polizei hat ihn vor knappen vier Jahren in Kobe gefasst und festgenommen, zusammen mit 54 weiteren Mitgliedern seiner Organisation. Hohe Tiere, Anwälte, Ärzte, Politiker. Die Beweise waren eindeutig, man hat Unmengen von Rauschgift gefunden. Kurze Zeit später lieferte er ein Geständnis ab.  
  
In den Medien hieß es bald, dass der Ring zerschlagen sei. Dem scheint aber nicht so zu sein."  
  
Hamazaki. Dieser Name kommt mir bekannt vor, doch ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, zu wem er gehört. Zu viele Opfer fanden durch meine Hände den Tod, von den wenigsten weiß ich, wie sie hießen. Meistens sahen wir nur Bilder, das Opfer wurde als Objekt ausgegeben, mit einer Nummer. Das war's. Aber dieser Name. Hamazaki.  
  
„Ich bekam vor kurzem eine Nachricht, genauer, einen Brief", fuhr Omi, oder besser Persia, fort. „…in dem stand, dass, wenn wir Hamazaki Keno nicht augenblicklich freilassen würden, Kritikers Identität der Öffentlichkeit preisgegeben werde."  
  
So viel dazu. Ich bin wenig beeindruckt. Mit dem Gedanken an eine lebenslange Flucht konnte ich mich bereits über Nacht auseinander setzen und die nötigen Informationen habe ich bereits gestern von Manx erhalten.   
  
Doch Ken wirkt irgendwie blass. Wusste er nichts? Hatte ihm Manx nichts gesagt?   
  
„Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum wir Weiß dafür zusammenrufen.  
  
Es gibt dafür zwei Gründe. Zum einen ist es mein Vertrauen in euch und euer Können, bei dieser alles entscheidenden Mission.  
  
Zum anderen habt ihr bereits einmal mit diesem Fall, wenn auch nur indirekt, zu tun gehabt. Erinnert ihr euch noch an den ‚Dollmaker'?"  
  
Hamazaki. Und schlagartig fällt mir ein, wer es war. Der Mann, der aus lebendigen Menschen Puppen fertigte.   
  
Bei dem Gedanken dreht sich mir der Magen um. Ich sehe die Bilder vor mir, die Leichen und diesen wahnsinnigen Mann. Und ich sehe Yohji. Schon wieder Yohji.  
  
Yohji, der unter dieser Mission am meisten gelitten hatte. Yohji, der bei dieser Mission einen wichtigen Menschen verloren hatte. Yohji. Wieder einmal. Ich kann meine Gedanken nicht von ihm abwenden. Kann das Bild von seinen traurigen Augen nicht einfach wegschieben. Immer hat er mich so traurig angesehen, obwohl er lachte und erst… erst als er seine Zuneigung zu mir preisgeben konnte, ich sie dummerweise auch noch erwiderte, verschwand dieser traurige Ausdruck. Es war für mich Belohnung genug gewesen, ihn ehrlich lachen zu sehen. Ich versinke, ertrinke in diesem Strudel aus Erinnerungen, wenn ich an ihn denke, ertrinke in den Bildern aus guten Zeiten, auch wenn es um uns herum noch so finster war. Mir wird kalt. Yohji, mir wird kalt und ich will um Hilfe schreien, will dich so gerne anflehen, dass du mir verzeihst.  
  
Auf was habe ich mich hier nur eingelassen, dass ich bereit bin, mein harmonisches Leben zu zerstören? War ich wirklich dumm gewesen, dass ich damals gegangen war, um einem egoistischen Wunsch zu folgen?  
  
„Es könnte ein Bluff sein."  
  
Mein Kopf wirbelt gegen meinen Willen herum, als ich seine Stimme vernehme.  
  
Ich bin nicht darauf vorbereitet, war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken und nun steht er da, auf der Wendeltreppe, die das Erdgeschoss mit dem Raum hier verbindet, total durchnässt und schmutzig und Blut klebt noch an seiner Kleidung, ich sehe es ganz deutlich.   
  
Es ist nicht seines. Der einzige Kratzer, den er anscheinend davon getragen hatte, ist der auf seiner Wange.   
  
„Entschuldigt meine Verspätung."  
  
Mein Herz setzt aus. Er trägt die Kleidung, die er auf jeder Jagd trug. Der blaue Mantel, die Sonnenbrille, die nun einige verirrte Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht hält, die schwarzen Handschuhe, die er von seinen Fingern zieht, lange, wunderbare Finger. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, dass sie nicht nur morden können. Sie haben so häufig gezittert, wenn er mich berührt hat, sie haben häufiger zärtlich angefasst, als ich das wahrscheinlich jemals verdient habe.  
  
Aber das war einmal. Und wenn ich ihn nun sehe, sehe ich einen Killer. Er war es also, den ich gestern gesehen habe. Es war keine Einbildung gewesen, sondern real, ganz echt. Du hast diesen Mann in der Gasse umgebracht, Yohji.   
  
Und in deinen Augen sehe ich keine Reue mehr, so wie früher, sondern pure Mordlust. Sie sind trüb, bergen nur dieses hinterhältige Glänzen in sich, wie ich es von Schuldig kenne. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an ihn, nicht wahr?  
  
Dieser böse Bube, von einer Gegengruppe namens Schwarz. Deutsche Herkunft.   
  
Du wirst ihn nicht vergessen haben, oder Yohji? Nein, denn jetzt, gerade jetzt, siehst du genau so aus wie er.   
  
Du siehst mich an, grinst mir direkt entgegen und ich könnte dich nicht mehr hassen, als in diesem Moment. Stellst mich vor allen bloß und trittst auf die wunde Stelle meines Herzens, als wäre es nichts mehr wert. Der Sarkasmus in deiner Stimme spricht Bände.   
  
„Schön, dich wieder zusehen, Aya."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
